New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1002 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — * Confederation of Washington Bay —tao64 * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 05:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC)(maybe next time you could like include a map so we know what we're picking) * Neubayerisch Reich (United Reich of New Bayern) — —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — Noisyboy1256 (talk) *Union of Sovereign Kingdoms — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — *Republic of Greim — * Bayyanid Caliphate — Terra Rossa *Clan of Ross — **Republic of O'Brien —Oniontree1 (talk) 16:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *Free State of Treinhoff — *Clan of Fennick — *Clan of Goodfellow — **Principality of Emira — Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' *[[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1005 The media goes wild! Crown Princess Helena of Neubayern and Prince Dimitri of Novodonetsk hit headlines after Dimitri proposed marriage to the Crown Princess on New Year's Eve last year! The Crown Princess has accepted, and the marriage will take place later this year. Invited to the wedding are: *'The Neubayerisch Royal Family' *'The Reichsleiter of Neubayern and her family' *'The Donetskian Royal Family' *'The Prime Minister of Novodonetsk and family' *'The South Orientalian Royal Family' *'The Prime Minister of South Orientalia' *'The Saikō Family' *'The Leader of the Darian Federation' *'The President and Taoiseach of O'Brien (and families)' *'The President of Zarinthia and family' *'The Supreme Consul of Rome' *'Emperor Lelouch of Britannia and family' *'Neubayerisch response': Both the Royal Family and the Reichsleiter and family will attend the wedding. *'Roman response': 7''' (RNG). The Consul will attend the wedding. '''O'Brian Dip: The President and Taoiseach of O'Brien accept the invitation. Neubayern *'Dip:' We accept Britannia's offer to purchase the KMS Vereinigung. The transfer ceremony will take place later this year as the Vereinigung is prepared for transfer and repainted to Britannia's preference. Please state the new designation of the vessel. *'ELECTIONS:' The 1005 Federal Elections take place! The results are as follows: **National Liberal Party: 298/590 seats – 50.5%. **Democratic Unity Front: 187/590 seats – 31.7%. **Green Front: 80/590 seats – 13.6%. **Socialist Party: 18/590 seats – 3.1%. **Christian Democratic Union: 6/590 seats – 1.0%. **Independent: 1/590 seats – 0.2%. **RESULT: The National Liberal Party for the fourth time wins the elections, albeit very closely, and Reichsleiter Sara Mahler begins her fourth term of office. The Democratic Unity Front retains all seats it won before in the 1002 Elections, and also gains several more, all remarkably from the National Liberal Party - the DEN under Konstantin Wolff once again becomes the Opposition party, and Wolff becomes Leader of the Opposition. The Green Front has lost seats to the Democratic Unity Front, while the Christian Democratic Front has won several seats from the Socialist Party. One independent, Klaus Engelberg, has won a seat in northwest Nordkreinland. The 46th Reichsparlament will thus open! Republic of O'Brian:'We start developing a military and civil equivalents of both Microsoft Windows ME, Plan 9 from Bell Labs and RISC OS. A new paint factory and paper mill open in New Belfast. Coal mining is slightly expanded. Flood defenses are improved. Colour TV is introduced in the New Dublin-New Belfast urbanisation. IT lessons continue in all schools that have O'Brian and/or Neubayern computers in them and the the Bachscom OS V 14.8.5 operating system is very popular with the public as a whole. The civil ro-ro class car ferry ''Teeth and both the navy's offshore patrol vessels Felix and Shamrock are launched after there 1 year build time has now finished. '''Confederation of Washington Bay: New elections take place. other things etc. we continue to steer a isolationist course. *'O'Brien dip:' We offer you an embassy in our capital, New Dublin. We also offer to sell you our eggs, butter, milk, cheese, sand and gravel if you want it. *We accept 1005.5 The wedding between Prince Dimitri of Novodonetsk and Crown Princess Helena of Neubayern takes place in St Martin's Cathedral in Munich, Neubayern. Present are, among many others, the Neubayerisch royal family, the Donetskian royal family, the Roman Supreme Consul, and the President and Taoiseach of O'Brien. After the wedding, Dimitri is invested Grand Duke Consort of Rhineburg. In German, Dimitri is known as Prince Demetrius. Republic of O'Brien:'A improved variant of current O'Brian equivalent of the Rolls-Royce Pegasus engine is drawn up. It will start production in 6 months time. The IT lessons start to produce some results in school leavers and continue to take place.The Frigate ''ONV O'Brian (1980's tech) will be built over the next year in New Belfast. Plans for the Frigate ONV Fiacla (1990's tech) are drawn up. 100 field mortars, 1,000 rifles and 20 army trucks are made. 200 new sailors are recruited for the navy.The goverment announces it's intention end it's intent to float the O'Brian Punt and end the fiscal union with Ross, whether Ross wants it or not O'Brian will end the fiscal union in 1007 anyhow! The state gives some subsadies to minor shops and gararges in the more remoter rural places. Some fiscal insentives are given to people wishing to start computer or moblie phone shops in the big cities. Income tax goes up for 2 years by 1% (rich 26%, middle earners 21% and poor people 11%) to help fund the goverment projects. Several new quarries are made around Derry and 200 tonnes of granite stone gravel is horded in a Dornoch large depot for 'covert industrial reasons', whilst the rest is to be sold on the open market. Rural farming is exspanded modestly. (eco,mil,tech) *'''O'Brien Dip: Eggs, milk, gravel, sand, beef and potatoes are now also offered as a growing cash crop and exported to any non-player nation that wants them. (I ask the mod to decide if any of the non-payer states also agree to trade). Britannian Empire:'The Britannian empire conducts research on robotics and nanotechnology, seeing the massive potential they could bring to everyday life, particularly the military and industry sectors of the Empire. The military of Britannia continues to be expanded as Emperor Lelouch reintroduces conscription. The manufacturing of much more advanced weapons, particularly the ''Iris-class battlefield companion, a helmet armed with the logistical capabilities of an entire command center, and the Gaudraught next-gen assault rifles. The Imperial Air Force sees the largest expansion, seeing as Britannia's strategic location in the middle of Sebastiana as a feasible location to launch air raids across the entire continent. 80% of aircraft for the air force is capable of vertical takeoff, while bombers are armed with more explosive payloads guided by laser technology. The Imperial Navy constructs its first aircraft carrier, the HMS Britannia, capable of fielding 90 aircraft and 4 submarines. More smaller navy vessels, such as destroyers and Missile cruisers are built. With the massive amount of government spending in the military, this causes an economic boom as more and more jobs are made with the increasing demand for manufacturing goods are met. To complement Britannia's growing population, more and more farm collectives, pastures, and plantations are built (Mil/Eco/Tech). We also accept the O'Brien offer of exchanging embassies *'''O'Brien Dip: We will sell our eggs, milk, butter, gravel, sand, beef and potatoes to the Britannian Empire, if they want them. 1006 Neubayern *'Royal News': Wonderful joy! In January Göttingen Palace in Rhineburg announced that Crown Princess Helena was with child, three months pregnant! It has been determined that the new royal child is a girl. The press release also revealed the unborn baby's name: Aria Georgia Henrietta. Thus, she will be referred to as Her Imperial Highness Princess Aria of Rhineburg. The father-to-be the Grand Duke Consort of Rhineburg expressed his exhilaration at the news: "Our child will be the first of a new generation of Hohensbergs and Pavyluchenkos!" Princess Aria will be indeed the first grandchild of both Kaiser Heinrich III and Tsar Sergei I. Thus, Aria will be in line for both the thrones of Neubayern and Novodonetsk. *'Prince Dimitri requests a different name' *'Suggestions?' *'Royal News': The Royal Family has also something else to celebrate about as Princess Elisabeth, the Duchess of Hoffmann, has passed her HSZ exams with flying colours! She is now to enter Ludwigsberg University to study music and Donetskian. Congratulations to the Duchess! Republic of O'Brien:'The improved variant of current O'Brian equivalent of the Rolls-Royce Pegasus engine is now under production. The IT lessons start to produce some more educational results in school leavers and continue to take place. Most schools now have between 2 and 4 computers in them. The Frigate ''ONV Fiacla (1990's tech) starts it's 1 year of building. 100 field mortars, 1,000 rifles and 20 army trucks are made. 200 new sailors are recruited for the navy.The goverment get's public support over it's intention end it's intent to float the O'Brian Punt and end the fiscal union with Ross, whether Ross wants it or not O'Brian will end the fiscal union in 1007, but some bankers are worried. National insurance goes up by 1p from 5p to 6p in each Punt for the foreseeable future (pension reserve 10,000 Punt per head). A major new computer factory opens in Carickfergus. A new Carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer factory is built in New Belfast. The economy begins to grow slightly more than usual. Several new quarries are made around Derry and 200 tonnes of granite stone gravel is horded in a Dornoch large depot for 'covert industrial reasons', whilst the rest is to be sold on the open market. Rural farming is expanded modestly. Plans are drafted to privatise 50% of the state owned postal service in 6 month time. The economy begins to grow slightly more than usual. (eco,mil,tech) '''DSR North Orientalia: '''The Saikō brothers continue reforming and partially opening up the country. Pop culture had been opened up by Saikō Orochi because he believes it had stagnated, and with good reason. North Orientalian pop culture today resemble those of 950s South Orientalia but with a communist twist. In an attempt to spread the communist ideology, we continue supporting left-wing movements The reforms continue, building roads, schools and hospitals, expanding airfields and creating a tourist industry, pitching the country as a socialist paradise. Athletics and soccer are promoted to encourage physical fitness among the young. '''SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Kagami Hirayama and Genji Kuwahara. The former was assigned to train left-wing militias for the Alliance; the latter to estalish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. Limited liberal reforms begin to be drafted, and we continue propping up the People's Republic of Mabuda by sending more teachers, doctors, nurses and construction workers. We also attempt to gain friendship with Zarinthia, as a possible ally and a market for our produce. Meanwhile in the People's Republic of Mabuda, Edward Mbudu, an activist, is elected and proclaimed as president. Akashi Tokugawa, who was once the commander of a fruitless mission in Rome, becomes our ambassador for Mabuda. *'O'Brien Dip:' We will sell our eggs, milk, butter, gravel, sand, beef and potatoes to the DSR North Orientalia, if they want them. Want to swap embassies and ambassadors. 1006.5 Efforts to work on the robot found at an archaeological site years ago are renewed. Scientists begin probing the robot's programming and memories to find out more about humanity's past. *'O'Brien Dip: '''We are interested by this 'archaeological site robot', could it be connected to the small CD we found in a New Dublin site 60 years go. We don't have the tech to read it since the OS is way to advanced, but we will give it to the scientists who have the robot and see if they can use it. *'Scientists' response:' We thank O'Brien for their contribution. '''Neubayern' *'Royal News:' The Royal Family welcomes its newest member, Princess Aria! Aria was born to Crown Princess Helena and Prince Demetrius via natural birth at Princess Aurora Hospital in Rhineburg City on 3rd July. Princess Helena will now redouble her efforts as she catches up on all she missed out on while on 'maternity leave' from her medical studies at the University of Königstadt. **'ATTENTION NOVODONETSK:' What name do you suggest instead of Aria? *'Infrastructure:' We begin construction of a high-speed rail system known as the HRTS (Hyper-Rasch Transportsystem, Hyper-Rapid Transport System). As its name suggests, the HRTS, which will more informally be known as the Hyper-Eisen (lit. Hyper-Iron) will be a high-speed railway consisting of many maglev lines stretching all throughout the country, connecting every major city in Neubayern, and thus all the railways of each division in the country. In short, the HRTS will become the new national railway. The first class of train to run on the line is currently under development, and maximum speeds for the trains have been projected to be close to 320 km/h. Republic of O'Brien:'The New Dublin tramway is expanded from a 3 line 12 stop system to a 5 line 25 stop system and the trams are replaced by near modern grade ones. We build many new schools, power stations, cheese factories, cattle farms and hospitals. Schooling is improved drastically and a new 2 track railway line now links the village of Flynn with Derry and Carikfugus. Derry air base, New Dublin airport and New Belfast heliport are expanded. A tourist industry, pitching the country as a Celtic historical and cultural wonderland is made. The ''ONV O'Brien is now finished and launched. 100 field mortars, 15 Helix Class SAM (analogous to S-75 Dvina missiles), 500 rifles, 150 machine pistols, 2 VSTL fighter jets and 20 APCs are made. 200 new sailors and 200 troopers are recruited for the navy. The 100 most experienced troopers and sailors form the An O'Brien fórsa ionsaí náisiúnta ceilte (The O'Brien Covert National Attack Force (or the: OCNAF)) and start there 2 years training in elite warfare and survival skills. '''Secret: we start work on a new hi-tech anti-tank missile (2000s tech level, equivalent of FGM-148 Javelin and Type 01 LMAT) at Fort Dornoch. The state telecoms firm is 49% sold off with 40% going to the O'Brien public and a 10% to be sold to a firm from Neubayern, if they would like it. The cash is stashed away as a fiscal reserve for time of crisis. With this the armed forces see the end of their spending spree as cash goes to wards trams, the treasury reserve and future factory technological development. Stamp duty on selling houses goes up by 1% from 1% to 2% and is spent on national housing upgrades. (eco, inf, mil). *'Reich Broadcasting Corporation:' The RBC, Neubayern's semi-state-owned national broadcasting company, accepts the offer to purchase 10% of O'Brien Telecom. DSR North Orientalia: Pop culture continues to flourish. In an attempt to spread the communist ideology, we continue supporting left-wing movements The reforms continue, building roads, schools and hospitals, expanding airfields and creating a tourist industry, pitching the country as a socialist paradise. Athletics and soccer are promoted to encourage physical fitness among the young. One of the most striking educational and linguistic reform enacted is the use of the long-forgotten Tonghab script, which is a modified form of Cyrillic intended for unifying the dialects under a single alphabet, for daily commercial use, finding the use of Hanji, Kanaji, and Hangoji simultaneously as cumbersome for practical purposes.' SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Kagami Hirayama and Genji Kuwahara. The former was assigned to train left-wing militias for the Alliance; the latter to establish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. (RNG: 1-3 Hirayama and Kuwahara gets intercepted; 3-5 only Hirayama gets intercepted; 6-10 both entered Terra Alba without raising alarm.)' We accept the trade deal of the Republic of O'Brien for eggs, milk, butter, gravel, sand, beef and potatoes (to supply an industrial boom) and to swap embassies and ambassadors. Limited liberal reforms begin to be drafted, and we continue propping up the People's Republic of Mabuda by sending more teachers, doctors, nurses and construction workers. We also attempt to gain friendship with Zarinthia, as a possible ally and a market for our produce. We invite the following heads of state and government to the inauguration ceremony of Edward Mbudu as the first President of the People's Republic of Mabuda: *'The Neubayerisch Royal Family' *'The Reichsleiter of Neubayern and her family' *'The Donetskian Royal Family' *'The Prime Minister of Novodonetsk and family' *'The South Orientalian Royal Family' *'The Prime Minister of South Orientalia' *'The Leader of the Darian Federation' *'The President and Taoiseach of O'Brien (and families)' *'The President of Zarinthia and family' **'O'Brien Dip: '''We agree to attend. **'Neubayerisch response:' The Kaiser and Reichsleiter both thank you for the invitation. The Kaiser and the rest of the Royal Family, including newborn Princess Aria, will attend the inauguration of President Mbudu in their first state visit to Mabuda. However, as Reichsparlament will be sitting at the time of the inauguration, Reichsleiter Sara Mahler will be unable to attend. Thus, Ambassador to North Orientalia Kira Josefsen will represent the Reich Government in her stead. 1007 '''President Edward Mbudu is inaugurated as the first President of Mabuda. In attendance are, among many others, the Royal Family of Neubayern, the Neubayerisch Ambassador to North Orientalia Kira Josefsen, and the President and Taoiseach of O'Brien. The Kaiser gives a speech at the inauguration ceremony, celebrating over ten years of fruitful and peaceful cooperation between Neubayern and North Orientalia.' Neubayern *'Infrastructure:' We have settled upon the design of our prototype train for the HRTS. We have built a testing/construction facility in Kitheria, the Netherlands, including test tracks, for the prototype as well as for further models which may come in the future. The contract for the HRTS trains has been awarded to Adlertechnik AG. They have started work on the prototype train. Meanwhile, the actual train lines are 10% complete: The line that is to connect the Imperial Cities of Munich and Georgetown is 30% complete. HRTS platforms are currently being added to the Central Stations of Munich and Georgetown. MOD EVENT: After the inauguration of President Mbudu, at which several high-profile government officials of North Orientalia were present, Mabudan anti-communists opened fire upon the guests at the inauguration. *'RNG:' 2''' (8 - 10: High casualties, many injuries; 5 - 7: Medium casualty rate, many injuries; 3 - 4: Few casualties, some injuries; 1 - 2: No casualties, few injuries; 0: No casualties, no injuries): None were killed in the incident, although several were injured, including the young Prince Franz, whose shoulder was grazed by a stray bullet. The people of Neubayern are enraged by this gunfight. *'''Neubayern: The Reich denounces the Mabudan rebels and while our government firmly stands by our sociopolitical ideology of true democracy and capitalism and wishes to avoid returning to a semi-communist state as during the Democratic Unity era, we believe that the Mabudan anti-communists' actions were completely uncalled for and unnecessary. It also endangered the lives of our Royal Family and of the Ambassador, as well as all others who were present at the inauguration. Thus, we offer our assistance to the Mabudan and North Orientalian authorities to apprehend these insurgents and stop them before they harm any more people. *'Military:' The decommissioned KMS Vereinigung is transferred to the Royal Britannian Navy. We wish the RBN luck with the Vereinigung, whatever its fate is to be. Republic of O'Bien: The President and Taoiseach (both are slightly wouded in thire legs) denounce the Mabudan rebels as terrorists and said that peaceful protest is better than using violence. The Gardi (O'Brian's police force) offer the use of the New Dublin forensic lab, if it is needed by Madudan. *'Economy:' As a cost cutting and efficacy move, car assembly robots become the main workforce in the New Belfast tractor, car and bus factories. The workers who lost there jobs are mostly re-trained successfully in the high tech sectors and transportation. Beer duty goes up 1% to 6% to help boost fiscal reserves in case of a economic down tern. Opinion polls show 76% of the public support fiscal indipendence and an end to vasseldom. *'Military:' The Frigate ONV Fiacla is finished and launched thus bringing the navy up to strength. 150 hand grenades, 1,000 pistols, 500 rifles, 5 fighter jets, 5 Helix Class SAM (analogous to S-75 Dvina) and 25 anti-tank missiles (akin to the the M47 Dragon) are made, thus bringing our army up to strength. Secret: 50 more anti-tak missiles are made. They are more hi-tech anti-tank missiles, 25 (comparable to the FGM-148 Javelin) and 25 (comparable to the Type 01 LMAT.) 'A new army base opens near Cardiff and Carickfurgus navel base gains a new dock yard. Opinion polls show 74% of the public support military independence and an end to vasseldom. *'Technology Proto-type fiber-optic phone lines are tried out in a Carickfugus lab. Mobile phone masts become commonplace in the major urban locations. A new Carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer factory is built in New Belfast to make improved rotor blades for our helicopters. Massive investment in factory robots, carbon-fiber made stuff, home computers and solar powered pocket calculators begins in earnest. 95% of schools now have at lest 2 computers in them. **'''O'Brien Dip: '''We will sell our eggs, milk, butter, gravel, sand, beef and potatoes to the Madudan goverment, if they want them. Want to swap embassies and ambassadors. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World